


Distraction

by Tonks32



Series: Gideon Trevelyan adventures [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon has a hard time writing his report with a certain Seeker on his mind. Part of the Adventures of Gideon Trevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

   Struggling to keep his mind on the task at hand, Gideon scooped his hair out of his eyes. The parchment on the table stared up at up mockingly. Cullen needed a report on his recent visit to the Exalted Plains this morning. He glanced at the sun hanging high in the sky, realizing that he’d been sitting at the desk for hours and only got three sentences down. While the two days since returning to Skyhold, his days had been filled with nonstop meetings and catching up on much needed sleep. And of course his mind was preoccupied by a certain Seeker. It felt like it had been months since he last made love with her, though in truth it’d only been a handful of days. They’d talked in great lengths about keeping their relationship just between them and only within the walls of the keep. The plan held for over two months until their nearly month long journey to the Plains and back. During a night at camp, they snuck away to have a swim under the moon light before making lover on the river bank.

   _Damn it!_

    Thinking of that wonderful night only made it harder for Gideon to finish the stupid report. And not just in the mental sense. Shifting in his chair, the Inquisitor forced the quill on to the parchment only for the tip to break under the pressure of him fighting the urge to go find Cassandra, haul her over his shoulder, and throw her onto the bed to ravish her. The image of her naked had him groaning in frustration as he tossed the quill aside. It was the afternoon, if he were to seek out Cassandra now for anything other than sparring or walking her to the war room, he would raise suspicion.

    _Maker_ , night seemed years away.  

   The door shot open a head of Cassandra looking like she was on a war path. “Trevelyan.”

   Like a child readying himself for a scolding, Gideon shot to his feet and rounded the side of his desk, “Cassandra.” He struggled to keep his voice steady. She obviously came from the training yard as she wore her light armor she donned on when sparring or teaching combat. “Is something wrong?”

   “You!” She seethed, slamming the door at her back. “Oh, stop smiling, you bastard.”

   Leaning back against the wood, he kept right on doing it, “Please explain what I have done wrong, Lady Cassandra?”

   “I can’t stop thinking about you… about,” Cassandra huffed, “us together near the river.”

   “Oh.” Gideon raised an eyebrow at her, amused. “Did I displease you in some why?”

   “Maker, no.” Cassandra was quick to reassure, losing the heat in her voice.

   The Inquisitor pulled her until she stood between his knees, “So what have I done to upset you?”

   His hands were on her waist causing her thoughts to start to scatter. She wanted to throttle him to wipe that smug look off his face. Cassandra was so sure that after nearly two months together she would have worked this want out of her system, only to come to find she hungered for more. Growling like a wolf closing in on its next meal, her mouth was on his, hot and demanding, her tongue plundering.

   Surprised, Gideon fell back until his elbow hit the top of the desk. Papers fluttered off and to the floor. Something shattered against the hardwood. He didn’t care and neither did she as she continued to kiss him senseless. Her hands were already busy pulling at the laces of his trousers and before he knew it she had him in her hands. “Cassandra.” He gripped the edge of the desk, struggling to control his breathing. The fact that he had been already hard and ready thinking about her before she charged into the office, had Gideon teetering on the edge.

   The Seeker’s fingers stroked from the base to the tip, circling her thumb around the head, before stroking downward again. “All I can think about is you, about us.” She nipped at his lips nearly drawing blood. “It’s a distraction.”

   “I’ll apologize, do penance, whatever you want, but, for the love of the Maker woman.” His fingers dug into the polished wood. “Let me have you.”

   A smile appeared on her face, swatting away a wondering hand. As much as she ached for his touch, Cassandra had something else in mind. “No.”

   “Cassandra.” He groaned.

   “Take off your shirt, Trevelyan.”

   The power in her voice rendered him speechless.

   She arched a perfectly sculpted brow, “Do as I say.”

   Finding the hem of his tunic, Gideon pulled it up and over tossing it aside.

   “Good.” Her eyes soaked up the site of him. A pink line of harden skin from just above his left peck from a recent injury was where Cassandra started. She heard him take a sharp breath through his nose as her lips made contact. She dipped down an inch lower, her tongue teasing his nipple before gently biting down. He nearly jerked out of her hands, “I’m in control now. You’re always in command, always giving orders and taking charge. Not today.”

   Gideon didn’t mind one bit to let her take the reins. After so many months of being looked to for direction and having to lead, he was grateful. He was just hesitant. They only shared each other’s bed three nights in their two months together. Each time their love making had been frantic, but still gentle. “Cassie.” He licked his lips waiting until her heated gaze looked up at him, “You-I…”

   To silence him, Cassandra moved her hands to his hips gripping him so hard that there would be bruises. “I’m not a delicate flower or made of glass, Trevelyan.” She ran her tongue over the ridges of his abdomen inching her way towards his cock.

   “I know that- Shit!” He lost all train of thought as her breath hit the tip of his arousal. Her lips ran up the length of his shaft and his hand instinctively shot to cup the back of her head. Gideon found enough self-control to stop himself just as the tips of his fingers brushed hit the first strand of hair.

   “I won’t break, Gideon.” This time she used his first name. It let him know that this was what she wanted.

   Reaching up again, the Inquisitor threaded his fingers in the short strands of her hair, urging her down. The moment her lips wrapped around the tip, he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking off the table forcing her to take him deeper without warning. He wanted to take moment to ask if she was okay, but heard, or rather felt, his lover’s hum of pleasure.

   Cassandra fumbled a bit, having no experience in this certain act. She doubted that what she read in books counted. Always an eager learner, she tailored her movements to find what drew the biggest sound of pleasure from the Inquisitor. Soon, the fingers tightened and pulled to the point of pain and Cassandra knew that she’d found her stride.

   He was shaking. Gideon literally shook, on the verge of coming completely undone. Maker, he’s so close. He could feel his release starting to coil at the-. _Was that a knock?_ Suddenly, Cassandra stilled and he could just make out the sound of knuckles against wood over his labored breathing. “What!” He demanded ready to kill who ever dared stood on the other side.   

   “Inquisitor?”

   Blackwall? Or maybe it was a guard. Hell, it could have been Vivienne. Gideon was oblivious to everything but the woman on her knees in front of him. “What?” He repeated expecting Cassandra to release him, not continue to use her mouth to drive him crazy. _Oh fuck!_ He bit his lip hard to muffle his moan that formed a certain Seeker’s name.

   “I heard a crash. Is everything all right?”

   “Everything is fine.” He answered, his voice betraying him as Cassandra circled her tongue around the sensitive tip of his cock. “Shit.”

   “Ser.”

    “I said everything is fine.” Shouting now, Gideon’s other hand tangled in her hair anchoring himself, his hips going wild. There was no time to warn her before everything went white. His release left him deaf, dumb, and blind. Just when he was sure that it was permanent, his vision cleared, and realized that Cassandra had left him sprawled on top of the desk and was nearly to the door. “Maker, Cassandra. Where in the fade do you’re going?”

   “Back to work.”

   “The hell you are.” Across the room like a bolt of lightning, Gideon had the Seeker pinned against the door face first with the weight of his body. His fingers were already working on the buckles of her breast plate. “Call me a distraction? You can’t possibly think I can concentrate on anything besides having you.”

   One of his hands already found its way under her tunic and the other tosses the piece of armor aside. Cassandra groaned feeling his calloused palm capture her breast. Even through the bindings, she could feel the heat. “Someone will notice my absence.”

   “Let them.” He growled biting at the nape of her neck, running his tongue over to sooth. “It’s my turn now.”

   Cassandra gasped as the Inquisitor spun her around, used his body to pin her against the door again, and grabbed both her hands to shove them above her head against the grain of wood. “You-You…” Her blood was pounding and burning like molten lava ran through her veins. Gideon looked at her, his grey eyes searing and clouded with lust. She could see that he ached to take her, to use her like she used him, but knew that he was holding himself back to seek her reassurance. Her heart pounded in her throat, feeling empowered by the fact that she could control such a strong man in a way no one else could. “You don’t-.”

    Gideon slammed his mouth to hers, kissing her as if his life would cease if he didn’t. This woman deserved to be worshiped in every way, shape and form. He was careful to control himself in dragging the tunic up over her head instead of tearing it in two to avoid breaking the kiss. His mouth wasn’t idle for long. The moment he tore the bindings from her body, he latched on to her breast while his free hand worked on removing her of her belt. Apparently it wasn’t fast enough as he felt Cassandra’s twist to try to get her wrist free. He didn’t let her go. In fact, Gideon prolonged her torture by slowly pulling the knots that fastened her leathers closed.

   “Touch me, Gideon.” Cassandra demanded between clenched teeth. He let go of her hands and they fell to his shoulders. Her knees nearly buckled when he felt the whiskers of his beard rub the inside of her exposed thigh. One of his large hands holds her up by gripping a hip will the other teased her entrance. Her fingers tangled in his thick mane, anchoring himself just as he lowered to touch his mouth to her core. She moans, or shouts, Cassandra isn’t really sure at the feel of the Inquisitor almost lazily drags his tongue across her folds. Her hips buck, wanting more. She was so close, but instead of giving her what she wanted Gideon continued to move along, nipping, licking, and kissing in agonizing slow movements.

   He eased two fingers into her as his mouth closed over her bundle of nerves in the urgency she needed. She came with a muffled cry, her hands pulling painfully at his hair. He glanced up to see her head thrown back against the door, biting her lips so hard to keep from being heard that he swore he saw a droplet of blood. Gideon felt her hands tugging so, reluctantly he drew away and rose making sure to keep his weight against her to keep her from crumbling to the floor. Seeing her lose control, knowing that he had been the one to do it, made Gideon hard enough to hurt.

    Their lips clashed together again and Cassandra found herself groaning at her taste mingled with his as his tongue plunged into her mouth. “Inside me.” She groaned. She stopped him from pulling her towards the bed. A smile crossed her face, “Desk.”

   Gideon nearly lost his balance when the Seeker, after riding herself of her boots and leathers, sauntered over to the desk, placed her hands on the flat wood and bent over. Her silent command drew Gideon behind her and he cupped on hand over her hip while the other helped guide him towards her entrance. Without a warning, Cassandra rocked back impaling herself fully on his arousal to full hilt. “Sweet Andraste.” He pushed her so hard against the desk that it moved forward a good inch. More stacks of paper slipped off the edge of the desk, an ink well toppled over his half written report, and something else shattered to the floor. Being inside her was the most glorious sensation he’d ever experienced in his life. The heat was welcoming but for him. _Only for him._

   Cassandra shifted her hips urging her lover to move. Soon, he was driving himself into her with such a hard furious pace that she gripped the edge of the desk to keep herself anchored. She loved that she could snap his control in half. As face of the Inquisition, Gideon Trevelyan had to appear level headed and well grounded. With her, he could let that all go.

    There was another knock on the door.

   _For fuck sake_. Gideon felt Cassandra’s wall start to clamp around him and bent to clamp his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure. “What is it now?” His voice was breathless as he called out to whoever dared bothered him now. Could he never get a moments peace?

   “Are you sure you’re all right, Inquisitor?”

    “Everything is fine.” Gideon leaned over, pressing his chest flushed with her back to sink his teeth into her shoulder in order to stifle his groan.

   “But there was another-.”

   “I said everything is fine. If you or anyone in this fucking place comes back, I’ll toss them off the battlements.”

   “Yes, sir.”

   “Cassandra.” He mumbled her name against the nape of her neck just as he came undone, his hips jerking until he spilled every last drop. Panting, Gideon’s trembling legs could no longer bear his own weight he began to lower himself to the floor making sure to hook is arm around Cassandra’s waist to take her with. He didn’t want to break contact with her just yet.

    She reached a hand up to wrap it around the Inquisitor’s neck, “I love you.”

   Gideon nuzzled her throat, “Say it again.”

   “I love you.”

   He tightened his hold, “Again.”

   A smile spread across her flushed face, “I love you, Gideon Trevelyan. Shall I say it again?”

   “Yes.”

   “I love you.”

   Gideon could hear those three words a million times and never grow tired of them. “With all my heart.” He brushed a kiss over her shoulder, “I love you with all my heart, Cassandra. This is more than a distraction.”

   “I know that.” Cassandra assured glancing at the mess on the floor, “But I did pull you away from your report. And destroied it.”

   The black in was now tripping steadily off the corner of his desk making a plopping noise as it hit the half written report.

   Gideon shrugged, “I wasn’t that far on it any way. I do know that I’ll never be able to come up here to write another one without be distracted by the vision of you lying naked across my desk.”

   Feeling a heat start to creep up her neck, Cassandra turned to look at him, “I hope I did not cross a line. I know some men do not like being commanded by a woman.”

   She continued to ramble on with her gaze averted and her fingers twisting one another. Gideon found her being flustered amusing, but made sure to keep his face from portraying such emotions. Cassandra always had this aura about her that was commanding and stern. He knew that her inexperience with men caused her self-doubt. “Did it seem like I minded?”

   “Well no,” Cassandra smiled, “in fact it seemed clear that you enjoyed it.”

   “Inquisitor?” There was another knock on the door.

   Gideon groaned, “Yes Josephine.” For the love of the Maker, couldn’t he just enjoy a few hours of peace?

    “Have you seen Cassandra?” The ambassador wondered, “Some of Cullen’s men are waiting for training, but no one can seem to find her. Did she mention leaving the grounds?”

   Smiling and struggling not to laugh, Gideon crushed his fingers over his lover’s cheek, “I’ve been stuck doing reports all morning, so I have no knowledge where the Seeker might be. Did you check the library down stairs?”

   “No. I’ll take a look.”

   Cassandra waited to move until they no longer could hear footsteps, “I should get going before someone decided not to knock and just burst in.”

   “Guess we need to make sure we lock the door next time.” Gideon hiked up his leathers and fastened them in place. Leaning against the desk, he had the pleasure of watching Cassandra dress. “Will you come tonight?”

   Cassandra buckled her last piece of armor in place, “Only promise me that it will be to sleep. I know that you have gotten very little since returning.”

   “I’ve gotten.” He trailed off as she casted him a look, “A little.”

    “You need rest, my love.” She hated seeing the dark circles under his eyes. Hated seeing him holding the weight of the world on his shoulder. Hated seeing him afraid to fail. She brushed her lips over his, “Finish your report, Trevelyan. Maker knows, Cullen will hound you until it’s done.”

   “Yes, my lady.”

   Grinning, Cassandra slipped out of the room leaving the Inquisitor to clean up after their little distraction.

  

  


End file.
